The Orgin of Majin Goten
by MajinGoten 2
Summary: The finals of the Junior Divison of the WMAT has begun.Who will win Goten or Trunks? Part 2 is up so R&R :)
1. The Junior Division Finals

THE ORGIN OF MAJIN GOTEN  
  
Last time on Dragonball Z, the Junior Division of the World Martial Arts Tournament has begun and as expected Goten and Trunks are going to battle it out for the title as the WMAT Junior Division Champion. Who will win? Find out today on Dragonball Z.  
  
* Trunks vs Goten * Who will win  
  
Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan are in the back supporting Goten and Trunks and wishing them luck, "Do your best and remember Goten, just have fun out there" says Goku. "Trunks, you ARE going to beat Kakarot's youngest child" Vegeta says furiously as he thinks of Goten beating Trunks.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Please give a warm welcome to two of the youngest fighters in this tournament who amazingly has gone through everyone in the Junior Division and are here to fight for the title of the WMAT Champion, Trunks and Goten!" The Announcer announces to a huge crowd of people waiting to see the greatest showing of Martial Arts. The fans roar with different cheers for the two saiyans as they both come out excited to see who will win.  
  
"I'm going to win this you know" Trunks tells Goten in a classic fighting stance with a grin on his face. "We'll see about that Trunks" Goten says cheerfully and also in a fighting stance similar to Trunks. Trunks and Goten rushes towards the middle of the ring and just give each other a punch to the face, Trunks recovers first and tries to kick Goten in the head but Goten jumps over him and knees Trunks in the back, almost sending him out of the ring. Goten rushes towards Trunks with his fist flying in front of him, but Trunks evades it just in time to knee Goten in the gut, Trunks then uppercuts Goten knocking him hard on the ground.  
  
"1.2.3.4.."The Announcer counts  
  
Goten gets back up and hits Trunks with an uppercut of his own knocking him in the air, Goten then flies above Trunks and elbows him in the back of the head knocking him to the ground.  
  
"1.2.3."  
  
Trunks gets up and says " Hey Goten hold on, want to see something awesome?" "Yeah, Trunks show me" Goten says wondering what Trunks could be up to. "Ok but you have to stay still" Trunks says with a small grin.  
  
*Trunks gathers energy from both hands*  
  
"HAAAAAAA" Trunks yells as he shoots two energy blasts in Goten direction. Goten jumps out of the way just before the blasts hit him, Trunks makes them hit the floor outside the ring causing a hole to be made.  
  
"Hey that was pretty cool Trunks, but that wasn't very nice of you to try and hit me with it" Goten says. "Alright, shoot one if you know how and we will be even" Trunks declares. "OOOK here it comes, KAMEKAMEHHAAAAA" Goten shoots a slightly bigger blast than Trunks did since he tried harder.  
  
*Somewhere in a far distance*  
  
"Wow can you feel that power Majin Buu?" says an unknown voice, " He could be a good addition for you're arrival". "It is not a great as yours will be but it is good for now". This unknown figure puts his hands on the side of his head and consecrates on something.  
  
*Back at the tournament*  
  
"Hey Goten, that was pretty good" Trunks says with a surprised look on his face. "Thanks TTTrrruunAAHHHH" Goten yells as he falls to his knees and covers his head with his arms. "Hey what's wrong with you" Trunks asks. Goku and everyone watching are confused and worried of how Goten is acting right now.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh" Goten screams, jumps as he turns SSJ and then falls down again. "Are you alright" Trunks asks with a weird look on his face, "Sure, never felt better" Goten says a he picks up his head with a M on his forehead.  
  
"Oh No" Supreme Kai says with a gasp.  
  
What has happened to the youngest super saiyan? Who is this mysterious thing who has done something to Goten, and why is the Supreme Kai so worried. Find out next time on Dragonball Z. 


	2. Majin Goten is here

The Origin of Majin Goten  
  
Last time on Dragonball Z, the finals of the WMAT's Junior Division has begun with Trunks fighting Goten. But somewhere off distance a mysterious creature has done something to the young Goten, Who is this creature? What happened to Goten? All this and more today on Dragonball Z  
  
* Majin Goten is here *  
  
"Goten what's thaa..." Trunks was about to finish his sentence but Goten ran at him and punched him in the face. Goten picks up Trunks and kicks him in the gut repeatedly, Trunks pushes him off. "What is your problem" Trunks says as he is trying to figure out what is going on, but Goten is not speaking, he is just standing there with an evil grin.  
  
** In the back where the Z - Fighters are **  
  
"What is that on Goten's forehead" Goku asks everyone there. "It is the sign of possession" says the Supreme Kai. "What do you mean by that" Gohan asks confused. "The reason why I have come to Earth is because I felt his evil powers, he has to be watching this fight from somewhere" Supreme Kai says with a serious look. "Who's here" Goku asks. ".Babidi"  
  
** Somewhere far distance **  
  
"Yes get him, beat him to a bloody pulp and soon the TRUE evil will be revived." Babidi says excited as he watches the fight on his little crystal ball. "Come to me now my little friend"  
  
** Back at the tournament **  
  
Trunks is trying to doge Goten's attacks but he is still getting hurt badly.  
  
* Hey finish him off NOW *  
  
After hearing this from Babidi, Goten unloads on Trunks with punches and kicks sending him to the ground unable to move. "I'm going to finish this off right now" Goten yells as he flies a few feet up in the sky above the wounded little saiyan. Goten goes SSJ and is getting an enormous amount of energy from Babidi.  
  
"Goten hey calm down there bro" Gohan yells at him from a distance.  
  
Goten ignores Gohan's request and puts his hands together "KAAAAAAMEEEEKAAAMEEEE..HAAAAAA" Goten releases a huge blast that hits the ground and Trunks, crushing him in the ring. "uhhh 1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9...10" The announcer counts. "Trunks is eliminated, Your winner of the Junior Division.GOTEN". "Come on down little guy so you can get your prize".  
  
Goten powers down and flies off to an unknown area far away.  
  
"Hey where is he going?" Goku asks. "Oh no, we got to follow him, he is on his way to Babidi and Majin Buu" Supreme Kai says with a shocked look. "Who's Majin Buu" Gohan asks Supreme Kai. "No time to explain get everyone and lets go before Babidi tells Goten to do anything else" Supreme Kai declares in a hurry.  
  
Why has Babidi called Goten to go to him? What evil plan is he up to? Find out next time on Dragonball Z. 


End file.
